


Every Flavor Beans (fan art)

by Concernedscientist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fan Art, M/M, POC Harry Potter, Post War, bertie botts every flavor beans, bi harry potter, drarry if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Concernedscientist/pseuds/Concernedscientist
Summary: Just a water colour of Harry for an art challenge.Ps JK Rowling is transphobic and can pry trans Fleur and Non-binary Millicent from my cold dead hands.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	Every Flavor Beans (fan art)

Picture description: Harry Potter is looking down into an open box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. He has his wand behind his ear and is wearing a beaded bracelet with the bisexual flag colours that says DM heart HP. The picture is zoomed in on Harry’s face and shoulders. His hair is black and curly and he has tan skin, his eyes are looking down and his scar cuts through his eyebrow and eyelid. He is wearing a tshirt and jeans, his wand is sparking. 


End file.
